


Supergirl: Super Sweet Revenge

by bi_furious1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Lena Luthor takes revenge on the girl of steel; by destroying her most important relationship.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Supergirl: Super Sweet Revenge

Waking with a start Kara Danvers groaned, huge blue eyes blinking as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings:

Suspended in a cone of hazy green light the blonde superhero attempted to move. Frozen in a standing position, the red cloak of her costume rippled behind her as she struggled helplessly; suspended a foot off the floor by an invisible force. Unable to control her motion, Kara grudgingly accepted her predicament; the blonde’s immense strength and powers zapped by the aurora around her. Whomever had done this to her was clearly an expert on Kryptonian physiology.

Metal door sliding open across the room, Kara’s heart sank as a very familiar billionaire businesswoman emerged from the dark hallway beyond:

Strutting confidently into the cool open space Lena Luthor smiled darkly at her prisoner:

“Hello again: former best friend.”

Approaching Supergirl Lena stepped between the blonde and the large screen behind. Typing into the tablet in her hand the brunette barely acknowledged the floating girl before her as she worked to get everything ready.

“Lena? What is this??”

“Revenge.”

Aware of the bad blood between them Kara swallowed her sadness: Ever since Lena had discovered her superhero identity she had been resentful and cold, acting against Supergirl and other metahumans. But worst of all? Kara knew it was all her fault. Determined to explain herself the blonde spoke up:

“Lena you have to believe me I never meant to hurt you-“

“-You know when I came to this city I promised myself I would never trust anyone again? Then I met you…”

Shaking her head Lena bitterly cut off the guilty Superhero, circling Kara like a predator surveying a delicious meal:

“I’ll admit, you chipped away at my armour with your warmth and your earnest. And I confided in you… told you my achilles heel; betrayal. About how much it hurt. To have someone you love lie to you and betray you and I spelt it out to you over and over again begging you not to violate my trust begging you!” 

Momentarily losing her cool Lena hissed before regaining her trademark composure, the attractive brunette straightening her tight black skirt before glaring back at Kara once more: 

“…You promised not to lie to me. And all the while there wasn’t a single honest moment in our friendship.”

“No, no Lena that’s not true!”

Flustered and teary-eyed Kara desperately shuddered in her suspension; wishing she could hug the friend she had so badly wounded.

“You Humiliated me!!” Lena spat, getting up in Kara’s beautiful face as she yelled.

Seeing the genuine hate in Lena’s green eyes Kara realised the hopelessness of her situation; whatever revenge this Luthor wanted there was no way Kara could talk her out of it:

“If you hate me so much why not out me? Or hand me over to the DEO??”

Lena shook her head:

“No: I want you to experience what you did to me. Feel what I felt.”

Straightening up, Kara was determined to show strength in spite of her guilty conscience:

“Lena I know you’re angry I betrayed you but... there’s nothing you can do to me: I’m Supergirl.”

Hearing that condescending tone Lena smirked; there was that unearned confidence Kara so often flaunted, the shallow high ground only an invincible child could approach life with. 

Standing so close to her now that their noses were practically touching, Lena ran her fingers over the S symbol emblazoned across Supergirl’s chest. Taking in the blonde’s supple curves and her sweet angelic features the CEO cocked her head: amazing that so much power ran through this soft little body.

For months Lena had been considering her enemy, calculating every variable: Supergirl was an invincible alien, practically unstoppable. However Kara Danvers was undeniably human… And that made her vulnerable.

Unsure how to read Lena’s curious expression and wandering hands Kara held her breath; did this woman want to torture her or kiss her??

“No I can’t hurt you physically, but I can hurt you like you hurt me: that’s why I’m going to ruin the one relationship you actually care about…”

Screen flashing into life behind her Lena stepped away from Kara to allow the girl to stare up at the crystal clear image before her, both women silhouette against the glowing window opposite.

Scrutinising the image Kara recognised the feed and the apartment beyond; big blue eyes widening as she realised what she was seeing:

Watching Alex Danvers check her appearance in a mirror, it was clear the DEO agent was unaware she was being spied upon; tidying her short brown hair as Lena and Kara watched on.

Grinning at Kara’s bewildered expression Lena typed into the her tablet, switching views to show another angle from inside the girl’s apartment, choosing a clip of Kara and Alex gossiping together on the couch in their living room.

Swallowing, the current-day imprisoned Kara gawked up at the screen, confused gaze turning back to Lena:

“You… you were surveilling us??”

“For a while now actually: My ‘dear brother Lex’ had hidden cameras everywhere. Once I killed him for you... Well I gained access to all of his resources.”

Tapping on her pad once more Lena cut to a different time with past-Kara watching TV on the couch as Alex entered.

“This was just after she came out to you wasn’t it?” Lena asked coolly.

“Yes.” Kara murmured, emotion rising up inside the trapped blonde; remembering the intimacy of that moment as her big-hearted sister had struggled to discuss her sexuality. Watching it again now she felt like a voyeur.

“Unlike you she told the truth; even if it hurt.”

Lena shook her head in disgust:

“You were just as careless with her as you were with me…”

Audio crackling into life, the two viewers listened to the sisters’ muted conversation:

“You’ve been weird ever since I told you.”

Pacing back and forth the flustered agent exclaimed at past-Kara.

“I don’t mean to be...”

“Kara I know when you’re sad, or disappointed.”

“I would never be disappointed in you! But you said you didn’t want to talk about it-“

“-Well I do if you’re not okay with it-“

“I’m so okay with it!!”

Pausing the feed Lena addressed the current-day guilty blonde, again shifting uncomfortably in her invisible restraints:

“Did it never occur to you that Alex’s feelings for women originated in your relationship?”

Confused Kara stared back at her tormentor:

“What??”

“How could a gay woman not have feelings for the literal ‘super’ girl that was dropped into her life??”

Gawping back at the statuesque brunette Kara winced:

“She’s my sister!”

Lena rolled her eyes:

“Hardly: She’s not blood. After all, the Danvers adopted you when Alex was a teenager. So many hormones flowing and this new ‘super’ girl starts sharing her bedroom. No wonder she’s gay!”

Scowling Kara defended their relationship:

“Stop it! You’re wrong.”

Lena smirked knowingly: “Really??”

Pressing another button the screen sprung into life once more.

Watching new events unfold on the feed, Kara could now see her sister Alex sat out on the couch reading calmly. Just as her past self entered:

Rushing around in floral underwear the blonde searched for her work clothes, drying her hair with a towel as she danced around the messy apartment.

“Late again huh?”

Tugging on her shirt past-Kara turned to her sister, pert chest bouncing before the brunette’s dark brown gaze.

“Yeah... Lena really wants this report by the afternoon and I haven’t even started because of the heist downtown. Have you seen my skirt? The stripy one??”

“On the coffee table.”

Twisting around, past-Kara bent over double to pick up the garment, Alex watching appreciatively from behind as the girl stepped into the tight little garment.

Dark brown orbs locked on Kara, Alex watched in awe as the blonde wriggled her bottom before her eyes, the DEO agent subconsciously licking her lips.

Cringing at her own obliviousness, Future-Kara watched the arousing scene with genuine embarrassment.

Finally straightening up past-Kara tucked in her shirt and faced her sister once more, replacing her nerdy glasses on her nose to complete the adorable ensemble.

“Alex? Are you ok??”

Closing her mouth the brunette tore her eyes away from Kara’s curves to meet those huge blue eyes.

“I’m fine! You’re still late you know?”

“Right!”

Leaning down past-Kara kissed Alex on the cheek, rushing out of the apartment.

Waiting until the door slammed shut Alex released a stifled breath. Momentarily conflicted the prim brunette shifted in her seat before placing the magazine on the coffee table. Glancing guilty around the room finally she set into action:

Staring up at the screen Kara gasped as Alex stuffed a hand down the front of her pants; eyes closing as the brunette began touching herself:

“Alex?! No!!!!”

Hearing her sister’s moans, current-day Kara struggled in her invisible bonds as the screen before her displayed her sister’s depraved masturbation, the repressed brunette falling back against the couch and biting her lip as she fingered herself; undoubtedly responding to the show past-Kara had just put on before her.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Lena hissed in satisfaction, watching the uncomfortable superhero struggle with the incestuous act unfolding on screen:

“what people hide from one another…”

“You’re wrong!” Kara barked, blinking back tears as she faced off against Lena:

“This was a fluke: S-she just had a moment of weakness! There’s nothing wrong with our relationship.”

“Oh really??”

Grinning Lena pressed another button on her tablet, revealing a montage of clips on the huge view screen:

The first was a particularly long hug between the two sisters; where Alex smelled Kara’s hair. The next was the two of them cuddling on the couch watching a movie; with Alex running her hand up and down Kara’s bare thigh. In the third Alex watched Kara shower through a crack in the bathroom door. 

Seeing these taboo events unfold from an objective vantage point Kara began to realise how truly blind she had been.

Cutting to a scene of Alex in Kara’s bedroom, the blonde balked as her sister rummaged through her draws before tugging free a pair of Kara’s knickers. Gasping in horror, Kara could only watch as Alex sniffed her colourful undergarments.

Switching to another night, the view screen displayed a naked Alex laid out on Kara’s bed. Grasping the blonde’s favourite teddy the DEO agent pressed the stuffed toy between her thighs; humping herself furiously until she finally came.

Tearing her gaze from the screen Kara turned to Lena, begging the brunette for mercy:

“Stop it!!”

Freezing the image on Alex’s enraptured face, Lena smiled wickedly:

“Looks like your sweet sisterly relationship wasn’t as wholesome as you thought!”

Laughing delightedly Lena clapped her hands:

“The truth hurts doesn’t it Kara?”

Upset Kara wanted to be angry with Lena; to blame the brunette for what was happening. But in reality she knew the truth. Lena was right, Alex’s desires had been right under Supergirl’s nose. And she had X-Ray vision!!

Left reeling by these incestuous revelations Kara attempted desperately to reason with her captor:

“I-I get it, I need to fix my relationships!! Just please, let me make things right!!”

Again Lena shook her head:

“Too bad Supergirl. You had your chance. Over and over again you fail the people around you: But not this time. I’ve taken steps to ensure Alex is properly taken care of; you are going to make it up to her for all your teasing… In full.”

Lena again typing into her tablet, Kara’s eyes rose to the view screen. Reading the date in the corner Kara realised the view of her apartment had switched to real time. But that couldn’t be true... because another Kara Danvers was standing in the middle of her living room.

Turning to face the hidden camera the fake-Kara winked up at her viewers, waving back at Lena and real-Kara.

Looking at what should have been a mirror image, the captured Kara knew something was off. This girl wasn’t her; she had an attitude that was more assertive, more dominant: And a dangerous edge behind her own familiar blue eyes.

“What have you done??” Kara murmured in horror.

“Remember your perfect Russian copy?” Lena said, delighted by how pale and nervous the real Kara had become:

“It turns out Lex had a few more on file… she was naive like you. Easy to control. But none of your baggage, none of your so-called ‘morality’. She’s been infiltrating your life for weeks now. Making time for Alex when you don’t; actually treating her right.”

Running her eyes over her clone, Kara realised the blonde was still wearing her old demeaning costume; what had she been thinking with that bright red skirt??

Watching the front door swing open Kara paled as her sister was greeted by this imposter; the two hugging and laughing together.

Enjoying herself immensely Lena grasped Kara’s chin, making sure Supergirl saw every second of the feed:

“Now watch as I fix your relationship.”

...

Unlocking her apartment door Alex stepped over the threshold to be greeted by her sister, Kara beaming back at her warmly:

“Hey Sis! How was work??”

Sauntering over to hug the blonde superhero Alex smiled:

“Oh you know, a couple of aliens invaded, a few metahumans broke out of containment…” 

Looking Kara up and down Alex took in the girl’s appearance:

“… but more importantly; you’ve put the skirt back on??”

Kara grinned:

“Yeah well, I was doing much better with the public in my old costume. What do you think??”

Twirling on the spot Alex watched as the short pleated skirt flew up around Kara’s hips; catching a glimpse of the blonde’s pert round bottom:

“Uh-huh… It’s cute.”

“Thanks Alex. I Know I don’t say it enough but you’ve been so supportive. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Hugging Alex once more the DEO agent tried to restrain herself as she was mercilessly squeezed, feeling uncomfortable with their intimacy after having just checked out her sister’s ass. Nestled in the girl’s golden blonde hair however, Alex couldn’t help but breath in Kara’s delightful scent. At the same time she felt the Kara’s slim thigh surreptitiously slip between her own:

“Woah there! You really are in a good mood!!”

Staying together for an uncomfortably long time Alex made to pull away only for Kara to grasp her upper arm. Face to face with her gorgeous adopted sister Alex momentarily forgot to breath as she took in the girl’s radiant features; perfect pouting pink lips, adorable button nose and those huge, irresistible blue eyes. And yet there was something new behind those orbs; a hint of danger… And seduction.

Holding Kara’s gaze for a few more precious seconds their intimate proximity resulted in one, inevitable outcome: And before Alex even knew what was happening her sister was kissing her:

Mouths sealing together Alex was stunned, the girl she had grown up with taking the step that she had never dared. Locked together for several seconds the brunette was stunned; feeling Kara run her fingers through her short brown locks as she swooned.

Finally gathering her senses, Alex pushed Kara away when she could bare it no longer:

“Mmm -What the hell are you doing?!”

Supergirl smiling wickedly back at her, Alex backed away from her predatory sister as the blonde advanced:

“Giving you what you want silly…”

Confused and nervous Alex stumbled, Kara catching the brunette and pinning her to a nearby wall. Overcome by the metahuman’s superstrength, Alex wriggled helplessly as the blonde began to kiss her neck:

“Noooo!! I don’t want this!!”

Listening to Alex splutter fake-Kara cocked her head, the foreign Supergirl smiling darkly:

“Oh come on Alex! I know what you get up to when you think I’m not here: I’ve got x-ray vision remember?”

Blushing Alex felt her shame bubble to the surface even as Kara began to kiss her cheek; apparently reciprocating her dangerous infatuation:

“Kara I’m so, so Sorry! B-but this is wrong!?Ugh!”

The blonde’s bare thigh pressing up between her legs once more, Alex groaned as she was lifted off her feet by the powerful alien; forced to ride Kara’s as the girl considered the accusation, peeling her lips away:

“Says who??”

“Everybody!! This isn’t you Kara!!”

Taken aback the imposter panicked:

“Yes I am! I am Kara Danvers!!” Voice momentarily breaking into a lilting Russian accent the blonde coughed awkwardly:

“I mean... of course it’s me silly!”

Ground up and down on Kara’s thigh, Alex barely listened as she was expertly manipulated, moaning desperately as she rode her sister’s powerful leg, instinctively wrapping her arms around the lithe blonde superhero.

Floating away from the wall the girl drifted through into the bedroom, holding the nervous DEO agent in her grasp:

Dropped down onto her sister’s bed, again Alex found herself in an impossible position as the girl of her oh-so-wrong-dreams swiftly mounted her:

“Kara m-my fantasies… they were just that fantasies! And I know you want to do this for me, A-and that’s really uh, sweet? But we can’t do this! It isn’t right…”

Grinning naughtily down at her, Alex was struck at how differently her sister was acting; spontaneous, confident and alluring. Where had this Kara been all her life??

“Then think of this as just another fantasy!” the blonde suggested excitedly, bouncing up and down atop the reluctant brunette: “And don’t think of me as Kara… Think of me as Supergirl! Here from space to show you all the loving you deserve!”

Grasping Alex’s hands, fake-Kara placed them on her hips. Biting her tongue, Alex ran her fingers over the cutesy blonde’s soft curves, arousal overcoming her rational mind:

“J-just a meaningless fantasy??”

Nodding Kara leant forward, arching into the brunette so that their chests pressed together; the two sister’s once again nose-to-nose:

“Uhuh…”

Served up to the stricken DEO agent on a silver platter, Alex stared up into those huge blue eyes; her sisterly resolve melting under her own increasing lust:

Leaning up on her elbows Alex crushed her lips against her sister’s; fully embracing her incestuous desires as the girl kissed her back with equal passion.

Making out together on the bed Alex moaned, tasting Kara as she slipped her tongue up into the girl’s mouth, lips smacking over and over:

“Ohhh -Oh My God!” Squeezing Kara with her hands and thighs Alex allowed the blonde to lay down superkiss after superkiss on her soft skin:

“Mmmm-Kara. You have no idea how much I wanted this!!”

Sitting back on her haunches the impetuous blonde ignored her, tearing open the brunette’s shirt; buttons flying everywhere as she revealed her sister’s chest. Again Alex was taken aback by Kara’s determination; she’d always imagined a much more sensuous encounter. But she wasn’t about to complain:

“Let me make it up to you…”

Tugging open Alex’s bra Kara kissed her way down, superlips dancing over skin, trailing saliva in their wake before her mouth finally found an erect bud; the blonde immediately latching on to her sister’s engorged teet.

Sucking hard on her breast Alex swooned, arching against the mattress as her eyes finally closed, sparks shooting through her frazzled system:

“Oh yes! Ohhh Supergirl…”

…

Back in Lena’s torture chamber the CEO laughed delightedly as the real-Kara wept in horror, watching as the seduction played out live on screen; an imposter Supergirl preparing to ravish her own sister.

“Lena please!” Kara moaned as her doppelgänger began to kiss Alex’s belly.

Grinning Lena turned from the display to the distressed blonde:

“Seriously? This isn’t turning you on at all??”

Reaching through the light suspending Kara, Lena cupped the girl’s pussy through her costume to feel the blonde’s pulsating peach. Hot to the touch; the beautiful brunette grinned.

Shaking her head in denial, Kara squirmed:

“Of course not!! This is -ugh! Sooo wrong!!”

“Hmmm” Lena murmured: “Maybe I just need to up the juices flowing…”

Typing into her tablet, Lena thumbed a dial.

The haze around Kara turning a deep maroon, Lena smirked as in an instant she stripped the alien of all her inhibitions; using powerful red kryptonite to change the blonde’s very nature.

“Unnngh!!!”

Gasping, Kara felt a rush of energy cascade through her vulnerable body. Eyes widening the blonde’s pupils began to dilate, the image of incestuous sex on screen beginning to envelope her in new dangerous sensations.

Watching the imposter Supergirl tear away her sister’s pants, Kara was powerless to resist her own mounting arousal as the identical blonde spread Alex’s thighs wide; before finally wrapping her lips around the quivering brunette’s pussy.

Roughly squeezing the real Supergirl once more, Lena smiled in satisfaction as Kara reacted to the additional stimulation, a wet patch appearing on her suit; Supergirl becoming putty in her hands.

Squirming in suspension Kara felt her heart flutter, sweat dripping from her brow, nipples stretching the taught fabric around the symbol on her chest: Against her own judgment Lena’s erotic display of sexual manipulation was affecting her.

Attempting to suppress her lustful reaction, Kara panted weakly; the heat between her thighs only rising with each passing second. Filled with guilt and shame, Kara wished she could resist her own hormones; even Alex was receiving genuine stimulation! And yet, without even really touching the kryptonian, Lena had managed to arouse her to the point of climax.

Watching her own pretty face eat Alex’s pussy in earnest Kara felt herself gush; the very idea of herself even doing something so subservient and wrong becoming an insane new turn on, the image of the perfect female lapping away at Alex’s lower lips almost impossible to ignore.

Tearing her gaze from the imposter between Alex’s legs, Kara stared at her sister’s enrapture face; her own emotions reflecting those beautiful features, the two women caught between lust, guilt and shame.

Becoming in sync with Alex’s enflamed passion as the brunette was ravished by her doppelgänger; it was only a matter of time before the brunette came, her sister following:

“AwwwwWWWWGHHHH SUPERGIRL!!!”

Screaming in unison both Alex and Kara came to a crescendo, the two women spasming; each on either side of the shining screen.

Watching Supergirl orgasm so shamefully Lena beamed in triumph; finally defeating her enemy in the most definitive way possible: Kara humiliated, her sisterly relationship forever ruined by the vengeful CEO of Katco.

Waiting for Kara to come down from her high Lena set aside her tablet, opening a nearby attaché case. Reaching inside the brunette retrieved the glowing green rock.

Barely coherent Kara panted for breath, eyes hooded over blearily as Lena stepped forward, the brunette grasping her chin:

Tugging her mouth open Kara only realised what was happening just as the glowing rock was shoved between her lips.

Shuddering in place Kara groaned as the rough rock hit the back of her asophagus. Covering her mouth, Lena squeezed her weakened throat; encouraging the girl’s gag reflex:

“Come on Supergirl; if you can swallow your own sister’s cum you can swallow this… take your medicine.”

Choking down the rock, Kara moaned as she finally swallowed the hard lump of kryptonite. Swaying in her floating suspension Kara felt woozy as she ingested her achilles heel; mercifully losing consciousness as it slipped down into her belly.

...

Waking with a start Kara yelped; bleary eyes taking in her familiar surroundings:

Sitting upright the blonde realised she was back on her couch in the centre of her apartment.

Stumbling forward Kara swayed; unsure if her capture had been real or some terrible nightmare.

Still woozy the Kryptonian reached across her coffee table; finally replacing her nerdy glasses:

Vision coming back into focus Kara realised the room was a mess; clothing strewn all over the place. Gaining further clarity the blonde also realised she was no longer in her trademark suit; the outfit instead replaced with some rather demeaning red and blue lingerie.

Tugging at the frilly lace around her bosom Kara winced, gritting her teeth; so it hadn’t been a dream.

Anger bubbling up from her belly the blonde flew off the handle; punching the nearest column:

“Ahhh!”

Fist throbbing Kara shook out her sore hand. Supergirl was now as weak as a kitten; Lena had somehow also drained her powers.

Feeling a cramp in her belly Kara massaged her bare abdomen just as her TV flickered into life: revealing her tormentor once more:

“Lena!?” Kara raged, stomping towards the screen: “What have you done!?!”

“I’d say I’ve made us even!” Lena laughed delightedly.

“No!” pacing back and forth in denial, Kara refused to face this new reality:

“You think I won’t come after you for this??”

“How??” Lena scoffed: “You’re body can’t absorb that Kryptonite you swallowed. And good luck trying to pass it…”

Kara winced:

“Well… I’ll find a way! And I can still fix things with Alex!! I’ll just explain-“

“-Oh I wouldn’t be so cavalier about that ’Supergirl’.”

“Why?” Kara snapped, rounding on the TV. 

Grinning, Lena enjoyed herself, revealing her master plan:

“So you’re going to tell Alex that her little sexual breakthrough was all a lie??” Lena explained mockingly: “That you’re sweet, sweet lovemaking was all a cruel trick?! Poor Miss Danvers could never forgive herself!!”

Realising Lena was right Kara froze; rocked by new anxiety:

“But, but what’s the alternative??”

Lena smiled sadistically up from the screen:

“Either you tell her all that loving was a lie… Or you live the lie.”

Turning pale Kara suddenly realised why she was dressed in this ludicrous underwear; she was expected to sleep with her own sister.

“Noooo!!!”

Watching the blonde’s face fall Lena cackled with delight:

“Oh and I am afraid your little Russian counterpart promised some pretty kinky stuff from you.”

Shaking her head Kara felt herself become teary eyed, clenching her useless fists. All her strength, all her good natured do-goodery; None of it would save her from her lustful sister:

“The truth would destroy her…”

Lena nodded:

“But she doesn’t have to know the truth does she Kara?”

Eyes turning cold, Lena hissed at the blonde through the screen:

“Lie to her Kara. Like you lied to me.”

Watching as the TV turned black Kara felt numb; barely hearing the apartment door creak open behind her as the superhero’s mind raced:

“Kara?? Wow!! You weren’t kidding last night were you!?!”

Twisting to face her jubilant sister Kara realised how perfectly Lena had set her up; utterly speechless as Alex advanced towards her menacingly:

“I mean; that get-up looks amazing on you.”

Kissing Kara the blonde stood frozen as Alex slipped her tongue down her throat; capturing the girl’s lips in a possessive embrace.

Bodies twisting together Kara winced as Alex’s fingers danced down her bare back to grip her bottom. Squeezing her sister’s deliciously soft flesh the brunette moaned; loving how Kara shivered in her hands.

Peeling away Alex grinned, admiring her sister’s perfectly displayed curves while ignoring her dumbfounded expression:

“Mmm- by the way, I got your little ‘present’ at work today. You know I’d be in serious trouble if I got caught with this right??”

Pushing a box into Kara’s stunned hands the DEO agent kept moving, slapping the blonde's pert round behind as she passed.

Flesh rippling under the minor strike Kara grasped her own cheek and suppressed a whimper; the kryptonite making her as soft and vulnerable as a newborn babe.

Shaking her head Alex peeled off her leather jacket; stepping out of her pants as she finally reached the bedroom:

“I guess I’m gonna have to punish you for that too.”

Leaning against the doorframe Alex smirked:

Her last few nights with the blonde had been incredible; Kara going out of her way to satisfy her every sexual whim: No matter how taboo. And tonight would be no exception; Alex was determined to get her own back on Kara for all the years of naïve teasing:

“Good thing you’re invincible huh? Because I’m not gonna go easy on you this time ‘Supergirl’, you naughty little slut!”

Disappearing into the bedroom Kara watched her go, swallowing hard: Could she be any more fucked?

Reaching into the box the dismayed blonde went pale, her mouth falling open as she retrieved a massive black strap-on.

Turning it over in her hands, Kara read the inscription along the shaft:

‘MANUFACTURED BY LEXCORP’


End file.
